winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winxlover12
Welcome to my talkpage! Feel free to write anything and please sign your name so I can reply! Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 00:08, April 1, 2013}} Hi, please don't created unnecessary pages :) Thank you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, it can be a bit confusing when you first joined, I was rather confused too :D We usually have most of the pages needed, but with different names, so maybe you should try editing them first. We also have and pages if you would like to view them :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I think most of the episode pages are locked from new and unregistered users. You might have to wait a few days until you aren't considered as a new user anymore. Btw, If you give me the episodes you'd like to edit, I can request them to be unlocked :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll ask for them to be unlocked for a while :D You might have to wait until the admin logs on :) You're welcome, I'm happy to help :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unlocking Page :) The 20th episode of Season 5 is unlocked for you :) Feel free to edit it when you're online next :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, maybe it's because Rose unlocked it, but it's still blocked from new and unregistered users. You should be able to edit it in a few days. If you'd like to be a member of Project Episodes, ask Winxfan1 or Sorrel as they're the leaders of that project. Again, you can't edit their talkpage because it is protected from new and unregistered users so you'll be able to edit it in a few days. It's just because sometimes new/unregistered users make bad edits on the wiki and we want to make sure the pages are protected :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, they both are inactive! But if you can contact me, why can't you contact them yourself? And these episodes will be unlocked whenever they're aired. You don't need to worry about that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you don't understand what does "inactive" mean, right? "Inactive" is equal to not online! I'm not goddess to make them reply you when they're not online! Besides that, I'm not Leader or Co-Leader of that project so don't ask me about the way to let you in! And No, sorry! Spoilers are equal to rumors/theories! We HAVE TO WAIT until these episodes are aired. And the previous episodes never need spoilers! No need to add unnecessary things to the articles! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry :)! Here you go: To use your talkbox, click on Add other templates, and type your name. Then click on Insert. Now type your message in text '''and click on '''OK. Hope it helps =]]! Don't worry, it is not a stupid question ;33 - he did used to be an active admin. But he is inactive since long time, I think he has left this wiki like other admins... Or probably he is busy. And not really :(! I'm not exited for Season 5 episodes now... I've already watched them in Italian, and they were super boring >✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) You can view the trailer here: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DbzWinx/WINX_SEASON_6_TRAILER!%3F#comm-43787 Yep, 4Kids was pretty awesome c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Lol. It is pretty exciting though c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) @@! I have to say that recently some of users messaged them and still receive reply.... So by far I can say that they're semi-active. @@! Seriously? There's no way to private message each other here, or catch attention. I'm not a stalking dude to do that. Well, it's okay with these. Please next time make sure checking everything before doing. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 01:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree... I hate that Roy, and I hate the way the Winx "kick out" Roxy >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:57, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I've unlocked them for you c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. Yep, I liked it too. Well, I did unlock episode 2 but Rose re-locked it... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) About joining Project Episodes, you can always contact the leader - Winxfan1. Tho' IDK when will he reply your message... For being a rollback, you can always leave a request on the Rollback Request, I'll check the requests ASAP -- whenever I'm free -- but I guess you need to prove yourself more to get that title :)! Good luck on reaching your goal then. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi And welcome abord to Project Episodes. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. For the list of the active admins, you can find that on the community message. And the new episode 602 & 603 are rumored/told to be aired on Nov 3. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Done. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 14:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't see any contribution from you, so I guess you'll have to contact me whenever we both are online, or contact another admin active on your time zone. Sorry. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 14:37, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, that was very late on my time zone and I had to go to bed to keep my health and classes tomorrow. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks c: I sure am... after this long wait I hope they're good. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:30, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't tell any specific time because we're on different/opposite time zone. Can you tell more detail about your pictures? I can't say anything just with these too-less information... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Well, you can read more about Lynphea college here User blog:Princessfairyflora/New season 6 episode news.. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Me too. I've really missed Roxy c: Thanks, I hope I do a good job leading the project, even if I'm only trial leader. To be honest, I don't know what to expect. The next episode's title is the Legendarium, so it will probably introduce Silena. Maybe the Trix will break into Cloud Tower in episode 2? I don't know what to expect for episode 3 though... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I was thinking of making a template, like most wikis, that show the active admins. c: I learn Italian at school, but not enough to figure out what they're saying in Winx episodes. Sometimes I can pick up a few sentences, but otherwise I'm clueless to what they are saying. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) This guide should help: . If you need any further help, don't hesitate to ask c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I helped you with the Nymphix page :) What's a trial BTW? Cool c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Where is it confirmed Nymphix is the new Season 6 transformation? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll delete it. We can always restore it later. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 00:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Well, you're welcome. Hard-working and you deserve that. And thanks... even that's just temporary... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:50, October 31, 2013 (UTC) The Synopsis is the Plot. Okay, I'll fix the character thingy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm good. Thanks for asking. And you're welcome. Good luck with doing the trial. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hiya c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have most of the episodes graded, but you might need to keep an eye out if you think a grade needs updating. If it's an A, all the sections have to be complete. B, well, the synopsis is done, but quotes may need to be expanded. C, all sections need a bit of work and D = Disaster zone! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, when you want more than one talkbox, you still have to have all of your talkboxes on one page :P Rose should be able to help with adding another talkbox, she's pro at it c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:41, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Rose will be able to keep your original talkbox, but can add more. You can have 50 talkboxes if you really wanted to lol. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Rose isn't online yet. Well, it saves space and it's easier to use talkboxes this way. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 01:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. We won't use plot, since by far, it has already been (mostly) equal to synopsis. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) That's fine to me. Yet I need some information. I need to know: the name of the talkbox you want to use: happy, sad or what? colors (text & background ones)? picture? sig? Just fill in these and I'll make for you another one. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) We don't use plots. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I have done your request, yet because you didn't give me the picture for the 1st new talkbox of your request, it won't have any picture there. Well, as what you have described, the 1st and 2nd new talkboxes of yours will be named as hi and help talkbox. When you use, just use the same syntax like how it was described on the guide about talkboxes, userboxes and signatures. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. For signatures, you can check my guide about these things... Hope that helps. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You should find it on the main page of the wiki. For that sig, use it by typing . If you want to make it as the official signature, which just needs a click at signature button for signing signature, you'll find out how to do that also on the guide. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 14:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) About picture, you should find and upload them here yourself. I'm covered with tons of work right now and unable to buy any time doing some personal hobbies of mine :(! Well, that issue happened when you tried changing the text talkbox into hi one. Yet that was fixed now. Enjoy. Just a little notice, any messages sent by the talkbox before of yours will be auto-hidden due to the change you applied... A cold wind of Autumn 14:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I am good, you? It sounds like a good idea but I think Rose has stated that there is now a page that shows users how to make a talkbox. I don't think so! The previous admins failed and there's no way I continue their failure! A cold wind of Autumn 07:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine about the page grading. Yes, I am. I try and watch the new episodes as soon as possible via youtube :D --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking. How do you do? A cold wind of Autumn 12:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) IC. I haven't seen any snows in real life... Well, people rumored that the next ep comes out this December... And about improvement, you can take your hands on the 2 first seasons' episodes... They're super messy =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 12:30, November 12, 2013 (UTC) IC. And okay. Good luck with schooling... A cold wind of Autumn 12:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Annie. Nice to meet you. :) I'm doing good, thanks for asking! How are you? WonderBuono! (talk) 18:09, November 13, 2013 (UTC)